The Angel of Light
by Yuki-Hime-Aren-Walker
Summary: After the Holy War Allen was left all alone. she was left to rom the earth for the rest of time. As she traveled she is de aged and then taken into the Okumura family. Fem! Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peps! It is a new story, but this time it is a cross-over. I hope you guys like it.**

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ \- Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **\- Demon speech

'_write write write'_\- Writing

.

**.**

**Allen's POV**

I ran.

I _ran_ as fast as I could. I knew I had to get away. There were akuma and demons fighting each other, and I had to be right in between the both of them.

I knew I had to fight, or I'll be dead.

.

.

.

As I fought, blood was seeping from my wounds. I needed to hurry, my sight started to become blurry and I was slowly becoming dizzy.

Nonetheless, I kept on moving. Never stopping. I kept moving.

'_Don't stop. Keep walking forward...' _

I heard Mana's words ripple in my head, and something about it just made me keep moving - like an encouragement I could never really get.

_Someone's_ there.

Who are they? They aren't akuma. If so, then _who_ is it?

I saw a sudden light then..._Black_.

Everything went black.

**Normal POV**

Mephisto and Shiro Fujimoto were heading to a location where strange mechanical-like demons were attacking other demons - not of it's kind. They wanted to investigate it before anyone else found out about these 'mechanical seeming demons'.When they got there, what they saw, was not to be expected.

It was a battlefield.

A once beautiful clearing in the woods, was now filled with giant bullet holes in the ground and trees. Trees were burnt and shattered in half - broken and mangled.

It wasn't the surrounding that shocked Mephisto and Shiro, but the figure that was laying in the middle of the discord. Of course, the figure, turned out to be a _person_.

The two walked over to the person only to be shocked again by what they saw: A young girl was lying on the ground. She was covered in blood and dirt from the battle she had fought, and her waist-long white hair was tangled with twigs, dirt and blood. The stranger looked to be about the age of 15. She was lying on her right side holding a big broad sword in her right hand. While her left arm was nowhere to be seen.

Shiro bent down to move her hair from her face to get a better look her face.

She had a fair pale complexion, that was married with a red scar. It was running down the left of her face. It runned downwards starting from a filled in pentagram. It then went over her eyebrow and down over the eye lid. It continued downwards for a bit. Then it turned and went left across her cheek. Then Finally it made a sharp turn downwards and it end near. The girl seemed to be breathing heavily, but even covered in dirt and blood she seemed to glow. She looked like an angel that was sent from heaven.

'Do you think she works for Satan?' Shiro asked as he pointed out the mark running down her face.

'No, I don't think so.' Mephisto replied as he took a look at the scar as well. He then focused on what was around them checking for any enemies.

'I think it is be-' Before Mephisto could finish that sentence a bright flash of light came from the girl and her sword.

When the light had disappeared the 15 year old girl had suddenly turned into a 5 year old. Shiro and Mephisto were beyond shocked. She still looked the same as her older form, but she seemed to not have any wounds on her. The sword that was in her hand has now lying not that far from her, and it seemed to be giving off an eerie glow. He once missing left arm was there. It's black colour made the cross on the middle of her hands stand out.

'What the is going on Mephisto!?' Shiro was shocked at what had happened to the girl, and he wanted answers. He also knew that they needed to do something before the Vatican turns this girl into a test subject.

'If I had the answers, I would tell you.' Mephisto said in a serious tone. He knew what the exorcist was thinking, he had already started planning on what to do, and he knew that Shiro would already want to take care of the mysterious girl.

'What should we do?'

'I will seal whatever power this girl has, into this sword of her's.' Mephisto answered as he picked up her broadsword.

Shiro then picked up the girl and brought her closer to the other.

'Then I will take her and raise her with Rin and Yukio.' Shiro added and the other knew the paladin wouldn't take no for an answer. Mephisto hummed in agreement, thinking that would be the best for her. As he looked at the young girl he couldn't help but feel something great would happen.

Out of nowhere, a golden ball with wings and a cross on it, started attacking Mephisto, attempting to bite him. Before it could have bitten him, his targeted victim grabbed his tail and held it far from his face in order to not get bitten by the menacing looking teeth...

'What the hell is this?' Mephisto yelled in panic as he tried to keep the 'thing' from biting his face, but it just kept coming at him.

'Oi! Are you trying to protect her?' Shiro asked the golden ball as he gestured to the girl in his arms. The golden ball turned to Shiro and looked at the girl in his arms and nodded it's body.

'Well, we aren't going to hurt her, so calm down.'

The golden ball seemed to understand and nodded it's body again, before it started to try to get loose from Mephisto's hand, in the end he got away by biting it which made his 'captor' yelp in pain and let go of the tail, as well as the sword.

'Then you can come with me and live with her...If you promise not to bite anyone else.'Shiro said as he has watched the thing nod once again, and then fly over to the white-haired girl, and snuggled up against her. He turned around and started to walk the way they came.

'Stupid golden ball...' Mephisto muttered, before picking up the sword and following after Shiro. Though, keeping his distance in case that thing comes after him again.

'I wonder what his name is...' Shiro said as he continued walking - completely ignoring how Mephisto was acting and the dark aura that was around him as well.

**.**

**.**

**Poor Tim. I hope he is okay. Well we will find out about Allen and Tim in the next chapter. The reason I made allen a girl is because if Rin thinks of Allen as a little sister and becomes very protective of her. Plus I think it would just be cute!**

**Well that is it for this story. I hope you guys like it. I will try to keep updating but it all depend how much I can do. Please Review and follow. **

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter is up! I hope you guy like it. **

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ \- Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **\- Demon speech

'_write write write'_\- Writing

**.**

**.**

**Car Ride Back**

Shiro and Mephisto were sitting in the back of Mephisto's pink limousine. Mephisto had the big broadsword to his right and shiro was sitting across from him. The little girl was laying down on the seat with her head on Shiro's lap. Before Shiro got in the car he took of his coat and put it over the girl. Which also cover the small golden ball from prying eyes, but once they were in the car the little golden ball came out of the coat.

'What should we do?' Shiro said as he looked down at the girl in his lap, slowly he was petting her hair. The golden ball was still snuggled up against the girl under the coat so only the ones

'I'm going to seal away her power, just like I did for Rin' Mephisto said as he pick up the sword and placed it in his lap.

'Alright' Shiro said as he watch Mephisto make the sword and the girl start to glow and soon the power from the girl streams from the girl in a white light.

'Then I will take her and raised her with Rin and Yukio' Shiro said as he noticed the girl very slowly stirring.

'mhmm' the girl spoke out as her eyes slowly started to open. Her silver eyes seemed

'Ahh! she waking up' Shiro said as he removed his hand from her head. Shiro soon notice the fear in the girl's eyes he spoke out in a soft and calm voice.

'It's okay we aren't going to hurt you' once that was said the fear in her eyes soon disappeared.

'What is your name' Mephisto asked as he looked at the white head girl. Who still looked very sleepy.

'A-Allen' the girl now dubbed Allen said very sleepy.

'What is his name' Mephisto asked as he pointed at the little golden ball with anger will the little golden ball showed its teeth at Mephisto. she looked at the little golden ball that was resting on her chest.

'T-Timcampy' she said every so sleepy. Soon her eyes started to close only to be snapped back open. This was notice by the two other companions. Shiro took the girl and lied her on his lap.

'It's okay. You are safe' Shiro spoke softly as he watch the girls eyes slowly close, and fall back asleep.

**At the Church**

Shiro had just made it back with the Allen. The sword that was with her was strapped to his back and it was a lot heavier that it looked.

Mephisto was sitting and watching Shiro walk into the safety of the church grounds. Once Shiro was on the church ground he told his drive to go back to the school.

Once Shiro heard the Mephisto's limousine drive away he let out a quiet sigh. As he walked closer to the church two children started to run towards him.

'Father!' The two children yelled as they came closer to Shiro. One had dark blue hair with bright blue eyes. While the other had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The second one was wearing glass and he had two moles under his left eye and another near the bottom right of his mouth.

'Hey! Rin, Yukio.' Shiro said as he crouched to Rin's and Yukio's level

'Who's that that you have there father' Yukio asked as he looked at the Allen who was their age in his father's arms.

'This...This is your new sister.' Shiro said as he looked at the two boys as he notice the excitement as they look at their sister.

'What's her name?' Rin asked as he was beaming with excitement as he looked at his soon to be sister.

'Well how about we let her tell you that when she wakes up.' Shiro said as he watched Rin start pouting, Both end up having a bit of disappointment in their eyes.

'Now, Lets take her inside so she can rest.' Shiro said as he watched them nod their heads. He stood up and started walking towards the church, being followed by Rin and Yukio.

Once He was inside he was greeted by some of the priest/exorcist that were waiting from his return. He gave one of the priest Allen and told them to take her a room so she can rest. He also told them to take care any wounds she might have. He also told them about the golden ball that was snuggle up against the girl under the coat and that it's name was Timcampy. While he gave a different priest the sword that was on his back told them to but it with Kurikara. Once that was done he looked at Rin and Yukio and crouched down to their level.

'Now, I want you two to be careful around your sister. She might be very scared, Okay?' Shiro said as he looked at them in their eyes noticing the confusion in their eyes before they said.

'Okay!' They said together. A smiles graced their faces as they looked at their father. So Shiro was smiling with them.

'Good. Now how about we go see her' Shiro said as he stood and took both Rin's and Yukio's hand and started to walk towards where Allen was.

**.**

**.**

**If you are wondering why I do short chapters. It is just because I'm lazy and I don't feel like writing a whole lot, but I WILL try to write more but that just depends on how I feel. BUT! Like I said I will try to write more in my chapters. **

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! SO here the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. I think it is okay but I don't know what you guys will think about it. **

**SOOOOOO I hope you enjoy. **

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ \- Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **\- Demon speech

'_write write write'_\- Writing

**.**

Shiro walked and in hand with Yukio and Rin as they walked down the hallways of the church to see Allen. Rin couldn't help but be excited to have a sister, he had already swore to himself that he would protect her. Yukio had also promised himself to try to be brave for their sister and to be able to protect her as well.

Shiro, Rin, and Yukio walked into the room to find Allen sitting up in the bed. Shiro let go of the twins and walked over to her. In the twins' mind, she was like an angel that had fallen from heaven

'Hey how are you feeling?' Shiro asked as he sat on the bed next to Allen.

'Okay.' She said in a very melody like voice.

'Thats good.' Shiro said

'Umm...What is your name?' Allen asked as her voice slightly faded.

'Shiro Fujimoto, but you can call me father.' The reply then was soon questioned once again.

'Father?' She asked.

'Yes, you will be in my care from now on. If that is okay with you.'

'Thats fine, but who are they?' She asked as she pointed at Rin and Yukio - who were just standing there.

'That's Rin and that's Yukio. They are your brothers.' He introduced as pointed at Rin, then at Yukio. He waved for Rin and Yukio to come over, and so they followed.

'Hello!'

Rin and Yukio said at the same time. They both soon climbed onto the bed to sit next to her. Shiro got up and leaned up against a wall nearby the bed.

'So, what's you name?' Rin asked cheerfully as he gave her a heart-warming smile.

'Allen.' She simply answered, and a small smile graced her face.

'Allen...Huh. Isn't that a weird name for a girl.' Rin said innonctly, he didn't even notice his father upset look.

'I guess.' She said has she looked down at her hands. To Rin and Yukio she looked sad and that made Rin feel really guilty.

'Can we called you something else' Yukio asked as he trying from hitting his brother for making her upset.

'Then how about Al, or Ellen?' Rin asked cheerfully. Allen titled her head giving a thinking look before nodding her head slowly saying that it was fine.

'How old are you?' Yukio asked as he blushed at the cuteness that radiated off from his new sister.

'Five!' She said in a very happy and cheerful tone.

'Ah! were the same age! When your birthday?' Rin questioned while he mused whether she would be older or younger than them, but what he heard next was not what he had expected.

'I don't know...' She mumbled and looked down, and the twins could see the sadness that filled her eyes. The whole situation even shocked Shiro in a way - though he wasn't one to show so.

'You don't know? Well then, you can have the same birthday as us!' Rin exclaimed as he tried to cheer her up.

'When is that?' She asked as she tilted her head to one side, looking very curious. Though she was also very happy that someone was considerate enough to give her a birthday.

'D-december 27th.' Yukio answered with a stutter. He had to fight the urge to give his sister a hug, for the sudden contact might scare her.

'AND! That makes you our little sister!' Rin yelled as his wide smile turned into a big grin.

'Kay!' She said as her smile grew even bigger.

.

.

.

**Finished! **

**I hope you guys liked it, and i hope it **

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ \- Thoughts

_tap tap tap _\- Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **\- Demon speech

'_write write write'_\- Writing

**.**

**Allen's POV….Time Skip 10 years later**

_'March 25, 2015_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been ten years since I was taken under father Shiro's wing. I'm grateful, because if he didn't, I wouldn't have two amazing older brothers. I don't know what I would have done if Shiro hadn't taken me in._

_I'm so happy for all they have done for me as of now. They gave me a chance at education and a normal life. This is everything I could have ever wanted but, I know some day that will all change..._

_Even if I don't show it, I'm still haunted by my past of when akuma used to roam the earth, and when you didn't know friend from foe. I'm still haunted by the deaths of my friends. Even now I still can't believe they are dead, even after 225 years._

_All the years I have roamed the Earth, I have learnt so much. I have watched this world continue to change - While I stay the same; never changing. __I know once i'm sixteen I will be stuck back to my unchanging self, but I know that if I continue to learn and continue to walk. I will forever change and help shape this world. __I had learnt about that after the war, after the Black Order had been disbanded. __Soon after, a different type of demon arises from a different dimension and a new group was formed, it was called: __True Cross Order._

_I did everything to avoid them, but at the same time learn how I could fight these new demons. I quickly picked up on how they fought. I learnt so much over the years that I have started to write in diaries to be able to remember my past, and to help me remember what I have learnt about the world._

_Even if Yukio and Father doesn't know, that I know they are exorcist, that I know Rin and Yukio are half-demons, and that Rin inherited the blood with his true Father's power. I also know who Rin and Yukio's blood father is...Satan. __The most powerful demon alive. The king of Gehenna. The God of Demons._

_I know that if Rin realises his power, he will suffer. That he would suffer much like I did, and I don't want him to suffer the same way I did. I know he will have to deal with a power on his own. That he will be chased after by both exorcist and demons. _

_I have already promised myself that if is power was ever to be released and he is left to suffer. Then I will stay by his side no matter what anyone else says. _

_\- Allen Walker, The one who kept walking.'_

I placed my pen down and closed my diary. Locking it with a key that I kept around my neck along with a small lotus charm I got for my birthday one year. I soon notice that someone was at my door but before I could get up a sound came from the door.

_knock knock_.

I placed my book down and got up from my spot on my bed, thus walking over to the door and opening it. Only to see Father standing in the hallway. He brought up his hand and showed a brown enveloped.

'We need to talk.' He says with a very serious tone. I move out the way to let him in. He walks into my room. And closing the door, I turned around to see him walking over to my desk. He pulled my desk chair and turned it towards my bed - Which was on the other side of the room. Shiro motioned for me to sit down on my bed.

'_I have a feeling this is going to take a while.' _I thought as I sat down on my bed and slowly slid my diary out of sight.

'This is for you.' Shiro says as he hands me the orange envelope. Taking it slowly, I turn it over to see my name and address, but what shocked me the most was the sent address. It was from The True Cross Academy. Slowly, I open it up to see the content of the letter. Pulling the note that had been sealed. The context shocked me, The principle of the True Cross wanted me to attend high school at True Cross Academy, and all my fees would be payed for if I _did_ enter.

'It is up to you, if you wish to go or not.' Father said, I could tell that he was sad about me if I chose to go, but I already knew that if anything like this happened I would never leave...I shake my head and then look at Shiro's face to see him slightly happy, but more shocked than anything.

'I'm not going to go...I'm happy here and plus I just can't leave Rin-niisan.' I say as I looked back at the letter.

'But-' Before Father could say anything else there was a knock at my door once again. I turned my attention to the door,

'Come in!' I exclaim, I had a feeling who it was, but I wasn't going to say anything. The door opened and I saw Rin and Yukio, standing there.

'Is Father in there' Yukio asked. I nodded moving out of the way, so he could come. Yukio walked in and walked over to father and whispered something in his ear. Father then got up and walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Then he told me

'I have some work to do, we will talk more later Allen' Father said. He took his hand off my shoulder as he walked out the door with Yukio following him. I watch for a minute before.

'And Rin don't forget that you have work today' Shiro said as he walked down the hallway and out of sight. Rin let out a sigh as he thought about how he has to go to work after this. Rin then looked towards me with a

'Al, are you okay?' Rin asked once they were out of sight. He kept his eyes on me

'Yeah why wouldn't I be' I asked as I looked at Rin with a bit curiosity. I started to wonder If I was looking sad or depressed.

'Just a feeling' He said as he looked down the hallway. When I notice the look on his face

' Well I guess I should get going' Rin said as he turned. After that was said Rin started to walk down the hallway. Once he turned the corner and out of my sight. I closed my door and walked closer to my bed before I throw myself onto my bed. I released a sigh as pulled my journal out from under me brought it up to my face. Before I released it I had fallen into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

**Finish! I hoped you guys liked it. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. If not it is because of school. Because at the moment that seems to be the only thing that is taking up my time. But! any way I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review, Follow, &amp; Favorite, if you like.**

**Ja Ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

**Hey Guy! I'm sooooooooooooooooo SORRY for the wait, there are ****multiply reason this toke so long, One I was at lost for what to type of a while, then their was the fact that I just moved a two months ago, and I'm still settling in to my house. Finally school has just started back up for me so I have been busy. However that is no reason for me not to update in just a long time. SO I'M VERY SORRY. I finally finished this chapter. This one is a little shorter than I would like. However, the next chapter I hope will be a bit longer. **

**I also have been getting reviews asking about Allen's arm and sword. So basically, She does have both her arms, just her left arm can't transform, because it split into two parts one in her arm and the other in the sword, it also went into a state of sleep. I hoped that cleared up any confusion.**

**I hope you guys ****enjoy the chapter. **

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ \- Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **\- Demon speech

'_write write write'_\- Writing

**.**

**.**

**Rin POV. **

'WHAT IS HE?!.. A MONSTER' Another yelled as he lifted up his friend who I punched. the other one just groaned in pain, as his friend lifted him from the ground.

'Oh Shit..I'm telling you he's bad news!' One spoke out

'Let's get out of here!' yelled as he assisted his friends out of the park.

'Who are you calling a monster?' I muttered as I wiped the blood away from my nose and watched as they fled with their tails between their legs.

'Shit.. I didn't it again' I whispered, as I looked down at my knuckles, which were covered in blood. From the fright I just fought. '_Damn I'm going to get it for sure'._ Thinking about only seemed worse, than it already was. I didn't know what was going to happen, but sure would be a pain.

Hearing the sound of fluttering wings. I turned watched as the birds flew away.

'What am I even getting at' I spoke to myself. For some reason it was comforting. I continue to watch the pigeons fly off into the sunset.

**Timeskip**

**Allen's POV**

Walking down the hallways. Into the Sanctuary of the church.

Once I was inside, I heard...

' O straying lamb...' coming from one of the confession my way over there I heard the voice of Father Fujimoto and nii-san.

'Confess thy sins, and pay for forgiveness..' Father continue unaware of my presence I stood to the side of the confess box.

'Yeah, but I Haven't done anything wrong.' I heard Rin nii-san speak up, but I could tell he was lying. '_He must have gotten in a fight again'_ I released a silent sigh, as I leaned up against the wall out side the box. Curious at how my older brother would deal with Father Fujimoto.

'Where did you get that cut on your face?' Then there was another question, from father.

' I fell down the stairs.' Nii-san reply. I knew by now Father Fujimoto also knew Rin was lying to him.

' Your clothes are a mess, even your back.' It was another question.

'It was a real quite a fall' I could tell Rin nii-san was running out of ideas. It wouldn't be long before Father knew for sure.

' What about that trace of a nosebleed?' And another question but this time Rin reply caused Father to know for sure he was lying.

' Right when I fell, I bumped into this super -hot chick, see?'I released soft giggle when I heard this reply. I had no idea that my nii-san could be so stupid sometimes.

' What's That? Them let's go after her, Rin!' Father Jumped out the the box yelling. I have expect him to notice me but he didn't. I just sweat dropped as he looked right left yelling at Rin.

'Show me the way- right now!' Rin had a shocked look on his face at the fact that Father jumped out of the confession box and yelled out. I also felt my own embarrassment rising up, but I choose to not to voice it.

'I mean..Wrong answers!' Father turned back towards Rin and gave him a glare, for the fact that he was lying. Before grabbing Rin nii-san and putting him into a headlock. My giggles were coming to the surface as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

Father and Rin continued to fight with each other It wasn't until I spoke up that they stopped fighting.

''Just admit it, You got into another fight didn't you Rin nii-san?'

**Rin's POV**

'Just admit it, You got into another fight didn't you Rin nii-san?' I heard a voice come from the other side of the right. Hearing the voice both me and the old fart stopped fighting.

'...' I didn't say anything, but it confirmed their suspicions, they both just sighed. The old man released me from his hold and I fell to the ground and stayed there was the old fart continued to talk.

'I just received a phone call from your employer..They informed me that they have no need for a delivery boy who doesn't bother to return'

**Normal POV**

'Yeah, big deal. There was no way I could cut it, anyway. As if I could ever hold a good job' Rin reply to Fujimoto. Rin knew what he said was turn but...

' Rin nii-san' Allen spoke softly noticing how Rin felt.

'Don't be a such a baby!' Father Fujimoto yelled out at Rin before continuing..'Soon the day you leave this monastery will come, and you'll have to strike out on your own.' Allen notice they way this talk would go but she choose not to say anything. She stood to the side, watching the event unfold.

'As your guardian, it's my duty to see you do so with my own eyes...Unless, you'd like to become a priest and take over this monastery?' Even though, Allen knew it was a joke by the tone Fujimoto used. She didn't think it was necessary for him to say such a thing. It also seemed the Rin had the same I thought.

'Father Fujimoto!' Allen yelled out at her adopted father for saying such a thing, but her voice was not heard as Rin and was louder than Allen.

'Take over this crappy church? In your dreams!' Rin exclaimed as he glared at Father Fujimoto.

'Rin nii-san!'Allen spoke up a little a louder this time. However there was bit of a scolding tone in her voice.

'Father' Yukio called for Fujimoto as he entered the main part of the church.

'I'm done getting ready to move out. All that's left to do is to carry out my luggage.' Yukio told Father Fujimoto. Allen felt a hint of sadness at the thought of Yukio leaving, but at the same time she was happy for him.

'Good work' Father Fujimoto said as he gave the thumbs up to Yukio.

'Hello Yuki Nii-san' Allen greeted Yukio after he was done speaking with Father Fujimoto.

'Hello home, Nii-san. Did you get into another fight?' Yukio spoke as he greeted both Allen and Rin.

'Just shut the hell up' Rin mudder as he looked away from the two. Allen was started to get worried about what would occur if this kept up.

' Really, how could you siblings be so different' on of the priest said as they cleaned the windows.

'What the..' Rin said as he listened to what the two priest were talking.

'Allen, The youngest and only girl is extremely cute, and she a tops student, but she is very shy and self conscious. And, Yukio, the middle sibling is a top student and excels at all sports.' another priest said as he looked at the group that was in front of the alter.

'And the both have the chance to be entering the prestigious True Cross Academy as freshmen.' said the first priest add a bit more information into what the other one had said.

'Meanwhile, their eldest brother does little else than cause trouble…Rin you should try and take a cue from your younger siblings.' said the second one spoke, but what he said caused Rin's rage to just rise.

'I said, just shut the hell up!' Rin yelled in anger as he looked back that them quickly.

BANG! with that sound the heater that was in the centre of the room inte up in a quick flash of blue flames, before they disappeared just as quick.

'AHH!' Father fujimoto yelled as he ran toward the heater to check the damage.

'Father Fujimoto' another priest came up and whispered something into Father Fujimoto's ear, before father fujimoto nodd and turned to Allen, Yukio and Rin.

'Yukio tend to Rin's wounds, Allen you can help, too.' with that the three of them head toward the kitchen, to tend Rin's wounds.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agian sorry for the long wait, but I hoped you enjoy, The next one will be a bit longer, than this one. but I still hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope this satisfies you guys until I can finish the next chapter. It might be a while, if it's going to be the same length. So, hold on tight! AND don't give up on me! Hope you enjoy!**

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ \- Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **\- Demon speech

'_write write write'_\- Writing

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

'Itai! Itai! Itai! THAT STINGS!' Rin exclaims as he tried not to flinch away from Yukio who was tending to his wounds.

'I'm almost finished. Just hang in there.' Yukio said as he held Rin's hand steady as he applied disinfectant with a cotton ball.

'You'll be fine Rin Nii-san' Allen spoke up from the other side of the table as she watch her older brother reaction to the sting of the disinfectant. However, Rin just ignored Allen, and looked toward the door and saw a pile of boxes by the door.

'Hey, so you're moving into the dorms, huh?' Rin asked looked at the boxes, with a said look realizing how soon Yukio would be leaving them.

'Well, since school starts next week. Tomorrow, I'll be saying goodbye to this monastery, where I've spent the first 15 years of my life,' Yukio spoke in a sad tone as he fished up applying the bandages to Rin.

'So I guess that makes this the last time Yukio Nii-san will tend to your injuries, Rin Nii-san' Allen said as she looked a little sad. Allen felt bad for Rin and sad that Yukio would be leaving them. However, she knew that it would be okay it wasn't like she would never see Yukio again, but she still felt a very familiar feeling creeping into her heart.

'That's right' Rin said in a sad and upset tone. Rin didn't want Yukio to go, but he knew that for him to accomplish his dream he would have to, let him go. But he knew they still would be able to see each other, on holidays and such.

'When I become a doctor, I'll give you all the treatment you want. For a fee of course.' Yukio said as he started to place all the medical supply back into the

'It's always been your dream to become a doctor hasn't it Yukio Nii-san.' Allen giggling as she remembered when they were kids, and when they grew up together.

'Go for it. I'm Sure you're gonna make it!' Rin cheered on. He knew Yukio could do it. Even if he had to go away Rin knew Yukio could do it. He knew Yukio could make his dream come true.

'Did you miss the part where I said I was going to charge you, Nii-san?' Yukio said as he and Allen sweat dropped at his older brothers antics. As it seemed he just didn't hear or ignored the part about the fee.

'Listen...You're going to be alright without me, aren't you Nii-san?' Yukio spoke in a sad and worry tone as. he looked down at his lap. Allen was closing the medical box after Yukio was finished taking care of Rin's wounds. She looked up at the

'Wh-what's up with that? You gonna lecture me, too? Rin stuttered at the question the other twin had asked. He didn't want to be lectured by his father, much less his younger siblings.

'I'm just worried, that's all... It's not just me, either. I think we all are worried about you Nii-san.' Yukio addressed in a sad tone. Allen who was putting the first aid kit, notice the sad tone in Yukio voice and choose to voice her opinion as well.

'Yukio is right Rin Nii-san. I mean you're getting into fights everyday, and you can't hold down a part-time job for long.' Allen said as she looked

'Look, I'm stressed by all that, too.' Rin spoke up, as he looked down at his lap. 'I know I've got to pull it together, and fast…But…' Thoughts of what those boys were doing to the defenseless pigeons filled Rin's

'I'm sure you're just being tested in a way, Nii-san' Allen said as she smiled softly at what she thought the reason why Rin had gotten into a fight.

'By whom?' Rin asked sheepishly at Allen who had just sat back down at her original spot.

'By God.' Yukio replied with a smile on his face as he looked at Rin. Rin just stared blankly at Yukio while Allen giggled a little at the thought.

'..You know what, you're starting to sound like the old man.' Rin said as he glared a bit at his younger brother.

The sound of the door opening and a new voice made Rin, Allen, and Yukio look at the new comers. It was two of the priest that worked at the monastery. They both wore black priest robes, however one was a head taller than the other.

'Ah, There you are!' the taller of them said as he noticed Rin.

'We heard that the Southern Cross Shopping Mall is hiring part-timers.' said the other one has he held up a piece of poster paper and sure enough on their said that the Southern Cross Shopping Mall was hiring.

'Part-time?' Rin asked as he looked at the paper the other priest was holding.

'We called, and They want you there right now for an interview.' Said the taller one. His eyes twinkled with a bit of mischief as he told Rin about setting up his interview.

'Hey...What's the big idea, calling them without telling me?' Rin exclaimed, at the thought of what the two priest had down without his permission.

'Just go' Said another priest that was older, that had appeared out of nowhere.

'Here, I'll Lend you my suit.' the same priest through a box a Rin Which he caught

'I have to wear a suit to an interview?' Rin asked as looked back and forth between the box and the one who had tossed it to him.

' Here, Take these shoes. Don't mess them up, got that?' Said the taller of the three priest as he walked over and handed Rin another box. That contained dress shoes.

'AND! Here's a map and your new resume. You'll Have to take care of the photo yourself.' the shorter one said as he hand two papers over to Rin.

'Nii-san/Rin Nii-san' Both Allen and Yukio said as the same time as they supported their older brother.

'Looks like there's no way out of it...' Rin muttered as he rubbed his head with his free hand, and a light blush coated his face.

**Time Skip.**

**Rin's POV**

'I can't believe those guys. I mean sure it's nice and all, but still...' I thought as I tried to tie a tie, which I was failing miserably at.

'Ah, never mind! Forget it!' I yelled out.

'Thank you so much, Father' A female spoke from outside. Looking outside I saw the old man standing next to a woman with a small girl cling to her skirt. I jumped out of the window and I watched as the old man spoke to the woman.

'Don't Mention it. You really needn't take it to heart.' The old man spoke to the woman, in a sincere and kind tone. Before crouching down and to be at eye level with the young girl.

'You're very Fortunate, you know. You have parents you can depend upon, right by your side. If you're ever frightened, call for your mother and father. And if even that proves insufficient, then it's time for us exorcists to step in.' I watched as the old man talked to the young girl. I could see that he was happy that he did something good. I watch as the mother and child left the ground of the church. I could tell that he had a big smile on his face as he wave the two goodbye.

'It's Pretty tough old man, being an exorcist.' I said once I was closer to the old man. I had stuffed my hands into the pockets of the slacks as I walked closer toward the old man. I had a feeling he was going to ask me about the outfit, but I didn't say anything.

'mmh..' the old man looked toward me, and examined the suit I was wearing.

'I mean, your job is to vanquish things that don't even exist.' I continued, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

'But those demons, they do exist...They exist within our souls.' Then old man said as he looked towards the open gates. Sometimes, when the old man spoke like this, I can't tell if he is pulling my leg or being serious.

'That's bull.' I said as I didn't believe him at all.

'But what father says is true Rin Nii-san' a voice said as it came right behind me, scared me and caused the old man eyes to widened immensely, in shock.

'Ah!' I screamed before turning around and find a small girl, with white hair and silver eyes looking up at me.

'Arena! where did you come from?' I scolded her a little for sneaking up on me.

'I was tending to the flowers, and I saw you, so I wanted to come wish you luck.' She said in her melodic and ham tone, that she had ever since we were children. Even now I still think if angels exist then she is one of them.

'Never mind that..Tell me, what kind of attire is that?' the other man spoke up after watching me and Arena's conversation.

**Normal POV**

'Oh...Well… see..' Rin tried to avoid the topic.

'Rin Nii-san has a job interview.' Allen informed Fujimoto, with a small smile on her face.

'No necktie' Fujimoto pointed out has he looked at Rin's attire.

'Going tieless is IN, for your information!' Rin lied trying to get out from wearing one. However it worked to no prevail.

'It's just that you don't know how to knot one, isn't it?' Fujimoto stated, it wasn't a question for Fujimoto because he knew Rin did not know how to tie a tie correctly.

'Give it to me, I'll show you how it's done.' spoke as he held his hand out for the tie that, he knew Rin would still have some where on his person.

'Huh?' Rin questioned his fathers statement before complying.

'Lift up your collar, and button that shirt.' Fujimoto ordered as he toke the tie, before Rin did as he was told.

Really...I can't believe what a hulking lout you've become. And to think you were so cute as a child, going "Daddy, Daddy…"' Fujimoto expressed his feelings and memories he was recalling.

'That was such a long time ago father' Allen spoke up from her were she was working, one pulling weeds.

'That was a hell of a long time ago.' Rin exclaimed, to emphasized the point. 'And it would be damn creepy if a grownup was still "cute"!'

Allen giggled a little as she continued working, but as the two argued more and more, she couldn't help but giggle at what they were saying and talking about. As she remembered her childhood with them. She could feel the familiar feelings coming back.

'Grownup! Hmm. I don't see any grownups around here!' Fujimoto questioned as he looked around, before laughing at what Rin had meant.

'Oh! shut up!' Rin yelled as he let his anger show a little.

'There! If it stings you so much, give me a glimpse of how much you've matured!' Fujimoto finished tie the tie and pushed Rin toward the gate of the Church.

'Don't piss me off!' Rin yelled has he felt his anger start to build up. 'Fine, I'm gonna prove to you that I can make it on my own! Gouge out those eyes of yours and just watch me!' Rin made a promise as he pointed and promised to Fujimoto that he can make on his own.

'Well, I don't Think I can gouge out my eyes, but..' Fujimoto remarked as he sweat dropped at Rin's statement.

'Shut the hell up, you old man!' Rin yelled before turning and leaving the compounds of the church.

'Good luck Rin Nii-san!' Allen yelled as she waved him off.

**Timeskip**

**Rin's POV**

I was currently sitting on a swing at a park that Arena, Yukio, and I used to play at when we were younger. I was sulking...

'WHY! WHY AM I SO STUPID!' I thought to myself, as I remember a what had happened to day. I was got the part-time job and it was going smoothly until. That monkey thing appeared and ruined everything.

'What the hell was that thing?' I thought to myself as I looked down at my lap. How could I be so stupid, but what the hell was that thing.

'We knew we could find you here, Rin Nii-san' A new voice brought me out of my sulking. I didn't even need to look up to know it was my little sister Arena.

'Listen, The sukiyaki will be gone, if you don't hurry home.' She said as she walked toward me and the swing, before stopping.

'Let's get going.' Yukio said was he gestured for us to head back home, but I didn't want to return. Not after what had happened.

'I couldn't face anyone there, if I went home.' I muttered out as I didn't look up at all, feeling ashamed at what I did.

'Huh?' Arena asked as she didn't quite understand what I had said. I knew by her tone that she was curious as to what had happened so I gave it to her. The answer to her question.

'She fired me. Said they couldn't have a violent thug like me in her store.' My voice was weak. I sounded so pitiful as I looked down even farther than before.

'What happened, Nii-san' Yukio asked as he got closer.

'I don't even know myself.' I muttered out, as memories came back, with more question. I didn't understand what is going on.

'Don't give me that! Everyone was so happy that you'd found a job. Nii-san. So, how could you.. How could you drop the ball like that?' Yukio was angry, I knew it, but I also knew he was worried for me.

'Yukio..' Arena had voice was something that I could always listen to even in the darkest hour. Her voice had a scolding yet worried tone to it.

'You need to explain it so that it makes sense to everyone?' Yukio just ignored Arena and continued speaking.

'Listen, There are things you can't understand if you do explain them!' I yelled at him. I looked up at them and they both seemed shocked. I knew shouldn't have said anything.

'Rin Nii-san/Nii-san…' Arena and Yukio had spoke at the same time, and both of their voice had hints of worry in them

'uhh..My bad' I said as I turned away and looked back at my lap.

'Anyway, we should just head home. I know Father is waiting.' Arena spoke up after a moment of silence, I knew I couldn't refuse. So, I got up from the swing, and slow walked over to them. Then he slowly left the park, and started making our way back to the church, our home.

**Time skip**

**Normal POV**

Walking back onto the monastery grounds, Rin was starting to sulk even more. He did not want to return home to just be scolded again, and who knew what Fujimoto would do to him.

'Mmh!' Yukio notice someone talking to Fujimoto. It was a middle aged man, with brown hair. Yukio also notice that their was someone else, much smaller, like a child next to the man.

'Ah, you're home!' Fujimoto said once had notice Allen, Yukio and Rin walking on the compounds of the church.

'Rin Okumura?' Asked the older man that was standing next to Fujimoto. The three siblings were much closer were much closer now, and could hear the two older men talking, with out them yelling.

'Who are you?' Rin asked as h looked at the man, next to his father.

'I'm her… Yui's Father' He said as he move to let the same little girl that he saved early to show herself. 'I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for her.'

''Oh..Is she okay?' Rin asked as he looked at the little girl, now dubbed Yui and her father.

'Thanks to you, she only suffered a slight scrape.' The father said as he had a look of relief on his face at that statement.

'Well, that's a relief.' Rin said as he looked

'Yui's always been a scatterbrained child' The father said looking down at his child as he continued speaking. 'Falling down the stairs, tripping, she never without fresh wounds.'

'You're wrong, It's not that the kid is a scatterbrained. She's being tormented. They're pulling her hair, snatching things away from her…' Rin said as memories about what had happened earlier returned.

'You saw this happen?' Fujimoto asked a little worried about what Rin and really saw. Both Allen and Yukio eyes widened at what Rin could have possibly saw…But they didn't say anything.

'Can you describe the person who did this?' The father asked

'I don't know, it was someone I'd never seen before.' Rin replied as he tried to think of a way to explain it without sounding crazy. 'Short, and had a face like a monkey..'

'Unbelievable..' The Father said before, storming

'Where are you going?' Rin asked as he watched the father start to leave the compounds of the church.

'To the school. I need to contact the PTA and ferret out whoever it is who's been bullying my daughter!' The father said in a raging tone. He couldn't believe someone was bullying his daughter.

'You don't understand!' Yui spoke up after being quiet for so long. As she tugged on her Father's sleeve of his coat, getting him to stop.

'I'm not being bullied by humans. It's the evil fairies!' She said has she held tight onto her father's selve.

'Fairies?' asked as he thought about what had happened.

'They come to my room at night and make all sorts of days they even do it outside the house…' Yui just continued, but her father didn't seemed to believe her.

'Yui is a child with a vivid imagination, you see...' the father explained as he looked down at his daughter.

'I've already hard such fairy tales from her countless times. Lately, it seems as if she can't distinguish he daydreams from real life…' he continued as he thought about all the times his daughter had told him these tales.

'But they're not daydreams!' Rin yelled as he tried to defend the little girl, from her own father who won't believe her.

'Eh!' The father was shocked that the teen was defend a little girl, that was full of imaginations.

'Rin..' Fujimoto was shocked, he couldn't believe Rin was saying such a thing.

'Why don't you believe her?Who's a kid supposed to rely on if her own parents won't believe her?' Rin just continued, he was furious. To him it was horrible how the father said such a thing about his own daughter.

'Can't you be serious-' Before Rin could continue Rin was cut off. With being hit to the head.

'Itia!' What was that for?' Rin yelled, has he clenched his head where he was hit, but he was just ignored. Fujimoto walked over to the girl and her father where they had stopped and knelt down in front of the Yui.

'Here, this is a four-leaf clover charm. Just holding onto it will protect you from evil.' He said as he held out a little bottle that had a four leaf clover in it.

'Thank you' Yui said timidly as she took the bottle from Fujimoto.

'I urge you not to reproach your. There is no one else in the world she relies on as much as you, her own parents.' Fujimoto said as he looked up at the father. After Fujimoto was done speaking the father looked down at his daughter before saying..

'Let's go home, Yui.' In which Yui replied with a small nod, and then the father and daughter started to leave the grounds of the monastery and started on their way home.

'What the hell. You think that was enough to convince him?' Rin asked as he watched the two leave the grounds of the church.

'I think so' Allen said as she had a small smile on her face as she watched the two leave.

'It's far too soon for you of all people to start lecturing others, Rin' Fujimoto scolded as he turned and gave Rin a glare before saying. 'Anyway, Rin, you're grounded for the foreseeable future.'

'Huh? but why!?' Rin exclaimed as he was shocked at what his father had just said.

'Your ex-boss from that part-time job just stopped by and left this!' Fujimoto said as he shown Rin the bill for the damage.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Rin said after he looked at the paper stating the charge for the damage, that he had caused.

'Rin, no sukiyaki for you!' Fujimoto exclaimed as he pointed at Rin and choose to give him another punishment.

'What the…? Hey, no fair!' Rin yelled as he looked at his father in shocked. Between the twos argument Allen and Yukio were laugh a little at their older brothers antics.

**Timeskip**

**With Shiro Fujimoto in a secret place**

**Shiro Fujimoto POV**

Walking down the dark stairs. I could help but to worry what I would find at the bottom.

The Red tall multi drawer chest still stood strong. Next to it leaned a large broad sword from when me and mephisto had save Allen. However it was what was inside that worried me.

Walking up to it with a candle for a light. I open the chest with the key which I kept on me at all times.

Pulling the drawer out I was shocked at what I found. The seal on the Katana which was inside of the chest. Had begun to tear and... burn.

'Just as I thought..' I spoke out loud to myself. This wasn't good. Soon Rin would be able to see.

I quickly closed the chest, and turned my attention to the board sword next to the chest. It seemed it was in the same state. It wouldn't be long before they both awaken, their powers.

**Timeskip (A/N: Just so many time skips XD)**

**The Next morning**

'Ahhhh..' Rin yawned as he sat up in his bed. Rin flinched when the sun rays hit is sleep filled eyes. Rin got up out of his bed, scratching his belly. Rin looked around the room to notice that his younger part was nowhere to be found.

Once he was standing up he notice a small piece of paper on his table. Walking over Rin Leaned over and read aloud the contest of it.

'_The Boxes I sent off yesterday will be arriving sometime this morning, so I'll be heading over early._

_Take care._

_P.S. Please don't make Dad worry more than he already does._

_Yukio.'_ Rin spoke the message that Yukio had left him..

'Man, that's cold, You couldn't even say goodbye in person?' Rin said as he walked over to his bedroom window and open the curtains before looking out the window.

'Huh?!' said as he saw a little back cat like thing, before he saw hundreds of them..

'What's that?!' Rin exclaimed as his eyes widened he quickly got dressed and Ran to the outside, to the courtyard of the monastery.

'Wh-What the Hell are those things? Bugs?' Rin thought as he ran toward the gates of the monastery. He notice how everyone else didn't seem to notice the tiny black creatures.

'Whats going on, Rin Nii-san?' a scared voice came from behind him. Turning He saw Allen looking around and shooing was the little black bug like things way. before Rin could say anything a disturbing voice came from behind them.

'Okumura, my dear!' A voice came from outside the monastery gates. Looking at the source of the voice Rin and Allen. It was a white headed teen that surround by the little black things and didn't even seem bothered.

'Do you have a second?' asked the teen as he had a evil filled grin on his face. Rin just looked at the teen outside of the church's gates. Rin then started to remember what his father had told him, and he hesitated.

'Rin don't go..'Allen whispered to Rin as she clinged to the sleeve of his shirt. Trying to convince Rin to stay.

'What are you scared of? I bet you're just a baby that hides behind a little girl!' the Five punks then started to throw insults at Rin.

'It's okay' Rin said as he got Allen to let go of his shirt. Rin was pissed. He wasn't about to stand their and take their crap. He didn't want to have to deal with these people. Rin stepped of the grounds of the church and followed the group of punks.

'But...' Allen mutter, before going serious and following after Rin.

In another part of the city, in abandoned alleyway, away from prying eyes.

'Why did you come?'Rin whisper to Allen who was standing next to Rin. It was clear that Allen was pissed at her older brother, for not listening.

'Because someone has to make sure you don't something stupid.' Allen smiled darkly at her older brother. Gulping at the thought of what his little sister would do. He started to have a cold sweat, at the thought.

'So, How much?' Asked the ringleader of the four boys. Rin and Allen just looked at the leader of the group dumbfounded at what he had meant.

'Huh?' Rin dumbfounded at what the leader had meant.

'My Parents are somewhat famous, you see..and as for me, I'm about to enroll in True Cross Academy' explained the leader as he smirked at the two siblings.

'**What that's the same school that Yukio is going to?!**' Allen thought as she looked at the leader of the small group.

'So it just wouldn't do for any unsavory rumors to swirl.' The leader continued to explaining why.

'You mean you guys are going to the same elite school as Yukio? Yeah , I can see how that would be a problem.' Rin said as he

'That's my point. So consider it hush money. I'll buy your silence.' The leader spoke again and this time he seemed happy. That Rin was understanding now.

'Huh, you really threw me a curve there. Keep your money. I won't tell.' Rin said as he started to turn around to walk away. Allen followed after, keeping her grip on the sleeve of Rin's hoodies.

'Ok, I've got things to do..' Rin said as waved to the group behind me.

'Oh, my! What is that bravado? Just take the money like a good boy.' However before Rin and Allen could leave they were stopped by the same teen speaking again.

' Everyone knows you're so poor, you can't even get into school without help. Here, just take brother of yours, Yukio Okumura, He only got into that school by cramming like hell and winning a scholarship, right? In other words, he 's in debt! I feel for don't you use this to help pay for his tuition?' The teen was mocking them. They knew they were poor, but they didn't care, they are happy as long as they have each other. They weren't about to let someone else make fun of one of them. Allen tightening her grip on Rin while clenched his fist and grid his teeth, in anger. Before they knew it Rin had ran over had had punched the ring leader in the face a second time.

'You Scumbag, you can say whatever you want to about me...but you better not diss my younger siblings.' Rin yelled after throwing the punch. Rin stood tall. He was pissed. He wasn't about some stranger talk crap about his younger sibling.

'Man, that hurts...' The teen groaned as he clutched the shot Rin had it.

'Huh?' Rin was shocked, he couldn't believe someone had just got up after his punch like it was nothing.

'I wouldn't push my luck if I were you!' The whitehead teen snarled at Rin. Then suddenly the white headed teen grew a pair of horns and a black cat like tail sprouted out.

'WH-What the hell?' Rin question as he took a step back. While Allen looked at the white headed teen in fear. She knew he had become. She was scared, because She knew Rin could see them know. She also knew she couldn't protect him, without her power.

'**He's...He's not human!'** Rin Thought as he looked at the horns and tail. Three of the white headed friends used this time, to grab hold of Rin.

'Whoa!' Rin yelled as he was pushed down to the ground. Remember that there was two more he looked over to Allen and saw that she was being held back by the other two.

'Rin!' Allen yelled as she tried to get past the two teens that were holding her back. They were clearly not about to let her go anytime soon.

'**Why doesn't anybody else see it?'** Rin thought as he looked at the teen.

'An eye for an eyes...a tooth for a tooth, as they say!' The white head teen laughed as he walked over towards a barrel that was still warm from homeless people using it as a heat source. The teen grabbed a metal rod that was setting in the barrel. Before walking toward Rin.

'I'm going to give you back twice the pain that you caused me!' The teen said as he showed the hot end to Rin.

'Rin!' Allen yelled as she struggled to get free from the two teens that were holding her back.

'That's enough, Mr Shiratori. You don't want to commit any crimes..' Before one of the guys could say anything else he was kick in the face.

'Shut the hell up!' The teen know dubbed as Shiratori yelled out as he killed the other. He then grabbed Rin's hair and lifted his face up. Causing Rin lot of pain.

Now where would you like me to burn you?' Shiratori asked as he held the rod so Rin could see it.

'Your nose? Your mouth? Or perhaps your eyes? Shiratori counties to ask as he brought the rod closer to Rin slowly.

'**Jeez! He's really gonna do it!'** Rin thought as fear started to spread through his body. He was scared. What were they going to do to him? What would they do to Arena? Rin was in distress as he watched the hot metal rod get closer.

'A HUMAN BARBEQUE!' Shiratori yelled as he brought the metal rod closer to Rin

'**Stop it..'** Rin thought as he watched the rod slowly come closer.

'RIN!'Allen yelled as she began to fear the reality they were facing. She was scared she wanted to help Rin but she couldn't get these two boys off of her.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' Rin yelled as both a white light and blue flames appeared in the area around Allen and Rin. Which blasted way the other guys and Shiratori. Rin sat up after releasing that the wait on his back was gone. Once he was sitting up he notice the blue flames that surround him.

'Blue Flames?' Rin asked as he looked at the flames that were licking at his fingers.

'Holy crap!' Yelled one of the teens that were holding Rin down before, getting up and running.

'Run!' Another yelled out as they ran away. They two that were holding Allen back just got scared and let her go. Before, followed after their friends and leaving the area. Rin and Allen watched as the other teens ran with their tail between their legs.

'Ah..Those blue flames are indeed proof that you are the scion of Satan! I was right...my eyes is unerring! My name is Astaroth.' A new voice spoke. Looking towards the source, they both saw that shiratori had became more demonic looking than before. He had gotten up had now was walking toward Rin.

'Come with me, my young prince.' The demon Astaroth spoke again as he held his hand out for Rin to take. Rin just looked confused. He didn't understand what was going on.

'No! I won't let you take him!' Allen yelled from her spot. There was another flash of light. This time it was a white light came out of nowhere, and cause Astaroth flying and Rin's flames to go out.

'Allen!' Rin out yelled knowing where ever that white light had come from it had something to do with Allen. He also knew that she had just managed to anger the demon even more.

'You bitch! Lord Satan has waited long for him! He will come with me!' Astaroth said as he got up from the ground.

'NO. HE. WILL. NOT.' Allen's eyes seemed to turn gold and stigmas started to appear on her forehead. There was also a white light that was surrounding her.

'You can't be...You're The Angel of light!' Astaroth was shocked. The entire demon nation had thought that there Angel of light had passed away a long time ago. However it appeared they were wrong.

'S-Satan? Angel of light?' Rin asked

'Evils are in their hearts..' a familiar voice came from behind them. Once this voice was heard, Allen turned back to normal and she and Rin looked behind them to find their Father.

'O' lord, Give them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their inventions. According to the works of their hands give thou to them: render to them their shalt destroy them, and shalt not build them up' Fujimoto continued to cant as he walked in

'Curses! Are you an exorcist?!' Astaroth snarled at Fujimoto, as he listened to Fujimoto's spell.

'Father!' Allen was happy. She knew her father could send Astaroth back to gehenna. She relaxed a bit, but kept her guard up.

'Blessed be the lord! Fujimoto continued as he ignored the two siblings. Wrong more about the demon that stood before the two.

'Old man!' Rin yelled as he watch Astaroth charge at he father.

'I'll rip that mouth of yours apart, so you can never again utter such spells!' Astaroth yelled as he charged at Fujimoto.

'For he hath heard the voice of supplication.' Fujimoto continued to speak as Astaroth threw a punch at him. Which he doged

'The lord is my helper.' Fujimoto said as he grabbed the demon's arm.

'and my protected' Fujimoto continued as he flipped Astaroth.

'Thou shalt perish where thou stand!' Fujimoto yelled as swiped and pointed his pointer and middle finger at the demon. Once, the final word and motion took place, a black smoke left the body of Shiratori.

'Are you two alright?' Fujimoto asked as he let go of the teen and turned toward the siblings.

'Mhm' Allen nodded as she relaxed her shoulders as she looked at the teen, that was unconscious.

'Wait, Never mind me, is that guy gonna be alright?' Rin asked as he looked at the other teen, that looked dead to him.

'I exorcised the demon who had possessed him. I'm sure he'll come to in a moment.' Fujimoto

'Demon?' Rin

'You two can see them now too, can't you?' Fujimoto said before blowing the tiny black thing that was getting close to him.

'This one, too!' Rin

'It's a coal Tar, Which possesses fungi. They're attracted to dark, dank places, as well as introverted humans.' Allen explained as she shooed a few away from her. Both Rin and Fujimoto looked at Allen in shocked, by the fact that she knew that such information. Fujimoto just who long has she been able to see demons and who much does she know.

'This world is comprised of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror. One is the material world we live in, Assiah. The other is the empty realm inhabited by demons, Gehenna.

Normally, There can be no contact between these two dimensions, never mind having possessed all material substance in this world, the demons are now intruding!' Allen sighed as she continued to explain briefly about, demons before they had to leave, and hurry back to the church. Allen looked towards Fujimoto and nodded her head. Fujimoto instantly knew what she meant. They had to leave, and get to the safety of the church.

' Now stand up. Thanks to this uproar they have learned of your awakening! Doubtless, demons of all species will come after you for every kind of reason. Before that comes to pass, you must hide!'Fujimoto spoke as he pulled Rin up from the ground.

'Hey hold up! I don't know what you're talking about...Demons? and what the hell do you mean by awakening? What the hell am I, anyway?' Rin asked as he was was pulled up and looked

'Rin, you are not a human being.' Allen said as she looked at both Fujimoto and Rin, they were both shocked again at what she had said. However this time she didn't explain.

'Huh?' Rin questioned as he looked at Fujimoto to

'You are the son of a demon, borne by a human woman.' Fujimoto explained as he looked at Allen in suspicious at the fact of what she knew.

'Huh?!' Rin was now more even more shocked and wanted more answers.

'And..Not just any demon, either. The demon of all demons. the offspring of Satan himself.' Fujimoto said as he pulled Rin along. Allen followed as they started to make their way back to the church. It was going to be along night.

**.**

**.**

**This was a suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr LONG chapter! I hope this made up for all the time there wasn't a chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed!Ja ne~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ \- Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **\- Demon speech or laugh

'_write write write'_\- Writing

'bla bla bla' - speech in a different laugh. (A/N: Most of the time it will be english, because their in japan, so they speech japanese.)

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Rin, Allen, and Fujimoto were running. They were running and jumping across buildings as they tried to get away from the demons. That were chasing them. Rin was being pulled along by Fujimoto. Will Allen followed closely behind.

'The road is unmarked for those without faith. The hand of God will cause them to fall from Jacob's ladder!' Fujimoto chanted as he ran at the demons that started to appear in the direction they were running in.

'Come with me' He yelled to Allen and Rin as he ran across a metal support for a glass roof of a building.

Seriously?' Rin asked as they ran across the glass dome of a building. Once at the other side, Fujimoto jumped over to another build with easy. While Rin made it, but just barely, and had to be pulled from falling. Which caused him to fall to his knees. However, for Allen jumped over with easy.

Looking up he saw a bunch of strange looking dogs. They were a light brown color, but they had mushrooms on them, and a horrible order that radiated off of them.

'Stray dogs?' Allen asked as she looked at the animals in front of them.

'Ugh, They stink!' Rin exclaimed, as he cover his nose, but he wasn't the only one. Allen also covered her nose using her shirt.

'They're ghouls. Demons who possess the dead.' Fujimoto explained as he looked at the animals, with pity.

'Ghouls?' Rin asked as he looked at the animals

'Lucky for you. If this weren't Japan we'd be beset by ghoul in human form!' Allen told Rin through the sleeve of her shirt. Fujimoto just nodded his head in agreement, with that fact.

'There's nothing lucky about this!' Rin yelled back as he looked toward Fujimoto, and saw him pull

'Whoa! Is that a bomb?' Rin exclaimed as he saw the bomb looking thing his father had pulled out. Fujimoto used this moment to toss it at the ghouls.

'It's just holy water.' Fujimoto explained as he grabbed Rin and Allen, and ran toward the door that lead back inside. Once they were past the door. Fujimoto lended against the door, before letting out a deep breath.

'It's not exactly easy to babysit at my age, you know' Fujimoto complained as he relaxed a bit. For fujimoto this was hard, having to protect to people without help was harder than he thought. As it didn't help he wasn't getting any younger.

'Who're you calling a baby!' Rin complained back at Fujimoto. Rin was slightly insulted, but he didn't put too much thought. All he knew was that he wanted the truth.

'Now then, let's head home while we can.' Fujimoto said as he went back into his serious mode. He quickly pushed of the door and started down the stairs.

'Are you saying it's not over yet?' Rin asked as he looked at his father slightly in disbelief. Rin couldn't believe what he has be hearing and seeing for the past hours. It was so surreal, yet he couldn't help but believe what Fujimoto and Allen have been say it true.

'Didn't I tell you? Demons of all species will be coming for you, for every reason' Fujimoto explained as stopped and looked back at Rin.

'The sun will set soon, father…' Allen spoke up as she looked down at her watch that she got for as a present.

'Damn that's when demons become most active.' Fujimoto stated as he hurried. He quickly grabbed Allen and Rin, and started to pull them along again.

**At the Church**

When Rin, Allen, and Fujimoto got closer to the monastery. They saw standing outside of the church was two of the priest that worked with Fujimoto.

'Welcome home' Said as the three ran into the compounds of the church and were followed by two of the priest.

'I've purged all of the coal Tars' The other reported as they walked quickly toward the main hall of the church.

'And I've triple-reinforces the spiritual barrier surrounding the monastery' The first priest reported as the entered the main part of the church. Fujimoto quickly started to give out orders, as what to do.

'Double it again. It surely won't last until morning. We are being attacked by kinsmen of Astaroth.' order two the priest as he continued. Two of the priest that worked in the monastery quickly went to do that.

'Douse the sewers with triple-C density holy water. Not a single one can be allow in. ' Fujimoto stated as he walked continues to the altar that the other end of the other end of the church. While the other two grabbed white gas canister, and walked off.

'Come with me you two' Fujimoto called for Allen and Rin as he open up a secret passageway. That was hidden by the alter. Underneath was a set of stairs that lead down. The two quickly followed after Fujimoto down a set of hidden stairs

Once on the bottom of the stairs they were greeted by a small room, with a tall red chest. It was set on the other side of the room, away from the stairs. Also set next to the chest was a big board sword, that was leaning up against the chest. The handle was gold and while the blade was hidden by the sheath, that covered the blade.

Fujimoto walked up and use one of his many keys and opened up the chest. Inside was a blue katana. Fujimoto pulled the sword out, and turned toward Rin.

'The koma Sword. Also know as 's a legendary demon-slaying sword from ancient times. I have transferred your demonic powers into this sword and sealed them in it's scabbard, Rin' Fujimoto explained as he reluctantly handed the sword over to Rin.

'My...powers' Rin spoke timidly as he took the sword and looked down at it. He could feel the power it was giving off, but he could also feel the evil coming from it.

'Allen..You too had powers. However I do not know if they were demonic.' Fujimoto stated. He watched as Rin's eyes widened, but Allen's didn't. It was like she was expecting this. Fujimoto turned back around and picked up the large broad sword. Even after all this time, the sword has not got any lighter. He then held out the sword for Allen to take.

'But. I transferred your powers into a sword that I found with you, when you were still young.' Fujimoto explained. He watch as Allen grabbed the sword with one hand, lifted it like it was light as paper.

'These swords are more important than your life. Don't ever let it fall into anyone else's hands. Always keep it by your side, even when you sleep. Just remember They shall never be drawn.' Fujimoto warned them. He didn't want his children to end up suffering, for releasing their power.

'Rin , once drawn, your demonic powers will be awakened, and you can never go back to being human again.' Fujimoto looked at Rin as he warned Rin of the consequence of drawing the sword, before turning towards Allen and telling her the same thing.

'Allen I would advise the same to you, because I do not know the outcome if you draw that sword'

'Hold on. If I'm a demon, then what about Yukio. Don't tell me he's one, too?' Rin asked as he looked at Fujimoto hoping that his younger twin, will not have to suffer the same fate.

'You and Yukio are Fraternal twins. As Yukio was underdeveloped and frail, he proved too weak to sustain the power. You alone inherited these demonic powers. '

'Did...Did everyone know about this...That I'm not human..' Rin asked as he looked down. He could feel his anger rising. '**Why would they keep something so important like this from me? WHY?'**

'That I'm the devil's spawn?! Why'd you keep quiet about this, all this time?' Rin asked again. as he clutched the sword in his hands tighter.

'I was prepared to raise you as long as you remained human. To keep you alive, you of demonic was the one condition I had to meet!' Fujimoto explained. Fujimoto just kept his eyes locked on Rin, and nothing else.

'Condition?' Rin asked as he looked at his father also looked at Fujimoto a little confused at what he meant.

'I wanted to raise you as a human being. That's why I chose to say nothing. Nothing at all about your's and your brother's birth.' Fujimoto explained as he looked at the two. Before Fujimoto could explain any more, for there was a loud crashing sound coming from upstairs. The could not only be heard, but also felt. The ground tremble under the impact of whatever it was, that had crashed into the monastery.

'Come on!' Fujimoto yelled as he quickly went past the two and up the stairs. Once they were upstairs they saw the extent of the damage that they heard from down below.

'What the..' Rin yelled as he looked at the damage. A truck had crashed right into the front of the monserty, and demons were pouring into the room.

'I have come for you, my young prince.' Shiratori called for Rin. However it wasn't Shiratori it was Astorath. He had gained control of the boy's body yet again.

'Let us return home!'

'Come morning, demonic activity will taper off. You must leave and hide where the demons won't find you, Rin. Allen you will go too for your own protection.' Fujimoto quickly turned toward the two before speaking quickly.

'Hide? where, for pete's sake?' Rin asked he was worried and anger. This wasn't something he wanted to happen. He wanted to know, but his adoptive father left no room to talk, before he shoved a phone into Rin's hand and telling him, and Allen.

'Here's my cell phone. There's only one number on it. He's a good friend of mine. Call him as soon as you two leave the monastery. I'm sure he'll take you two in and protect you. ' Fujimoto pushed the the two back and down the stairs. Before he move the altar back into place.

'Wait! father!' Allen yelled as she pounded onto the ceiling above her.

'We're not done talking yet!' Rin yelled as well. He wanted to know more.

'The Road is not marked for those lacking faith, a billowing fog blacks the gate of heaven.' Fujimoto spoke in a hushed voice as he sealed of the entrance to Allen and Rin. So no demon could get to him.

'Protect Rin!' Fujimoto yelled to the four other priest in the room. Before going over to a secret compartment and opening it. He retrieved a shotgun from inside.

'God is my fist..the devil is my soul!' chanted a priest as he used his fist and exorcised the demons away with his punches.

'Show yourself bountiful guardian spirit, Malkin!' another priest summoned a scarecrow like demon. That started to attack the kinsmen of Astaroth.

'Damned exorcists!' Astorath yelled as he watched his

**With Rin and Allen.**

'Let us out, Old man!' Rin yelled again as he pounded on the entrance of the stairs. He wanted to know why, this was happening. Why him.

'**Me...a demon?'** Rin thoughts questioned himself. Think back to the past. To the times when he was called a demon by adults. When he was only a child. He wanted to deny it, but he couldn't

'**Really, I'm not..'**

'Rin Nii-san' Allen spoke sympathetically. She knew what he was going through, but she didn't know what to say. What was she meant to say to someone like him. What was she meant to do..

**Back with Fujimoto and the other priest. **

'What are you trying to hit?' Astaroth asked teasingly as the one of the priest kept trying to land a hit on Astaroth.

'Malkin!' Yelled one of the priest as he watched his summoned demon be destroyed by Astaroth.

'He's fast!' Another exclaimed as he watched the demon dodge every attack they threw at him. The priest that was throwing punches came up from behind to try and land a hit, but Astaroth sensed him and turned towards the priest. Astaroth quickly sprayed the priest with his miasma. Which a caused the priest to be thrown back and be covered in mushrooms.

'Kyodo!'another priest as he ran to the mushroom covered priest and started to pull them off quickly.

'The lord giveth, and he taketh away. Life! and joy! Praise be the lord!' Yelled the same priest as he pulled mushrooms

'Rot! wither away!' Astaroth yelled as he called on for more of his kinsmen to come and assist him. However before they could do any harm, they were destroyed by red fire, that another priest was able to breath out from their mouth.

'Huh! how dare you a mere human! I've had it with you now!' Astaroth was anger. He quickly started to change. He became bigger, and bulkier. His skin color also changes it became a muddish red color. He simply looked more like a demon now.

'He's huge!' Cried another priest as they looked up at the huge demon. They couldn't believe how quickly he changed. He was at least twice their size, maybe even three times their size.

'I'm going to rip out the guts of every last one of you!' Yelled out Astaroth as he glared menacingly at the priest, that were standing before him. Before he could do anything else he was thrown back, by an impacted that came for out of nowhere.

'Young prince…' Astaroth called out for the boy he wanted to take back to Gehenna. He looked up to see Fujimoto standing above him. Holding out a necklace that he always wore.

'Lord, hang a millstone around his neck. So, that he may never again rise from the depths inhabited by leviathan!' Fujimoto started to pray. The verus was quick and simple, but it did it's job.

'S-stop!' Astaroth stuttered as he

'Unable to see, unable to hear, Imprison him in eternal darkness!' Fujimoto fished as quick as he started, and with the last word Astorath was gone. The demon like appearance quickly disappeared and the body reverted back to normal; Back to Shiratori.

'Nagatomo, bring the car.' Fujimoto order he looked at Rin and Allen. Who had gotten out from under the alter. He didn't know how, and he would just have to worry about it later. Right now, he need to get Allen and Rin to safety, and that was all he was worried about.

'Yes, Father.' The priest quickly went to do as he was told. getting up, even though he was injured.

'Izumi and Kyodo, brand this youngster with the mark of Tetramorph, and don't forget to purify him.' Fujimoto order again. The two priest quickly got up and hurried over to the unconscious boy and started to do their task.

'Wait a sec! Shouldn't you all get your wounds looked at?!' Rin exclaimed as he watched them get up, even though they were injured

'Right now, our first priority is get you into hiding. Don't ever forget that it's you the demons are after!' Fujimoto explained as he stared to walk away, but was stopped by Rin speaking up.

What you're saying is that everything will be fine, as long as I'm gone!' Rin asked as he looked down. There was anger in his voice, his voice was filled with rage.

'Rin!' Allen exclaimed from her spot beside him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Is that right? Fine, I'll be happy to leave. You'd feel better if I do anyway.' Rin just ignored her and continue to speak. Once he was done, he turned away and started to walk away.

'Rin Stop!'Allen yelled out to her older brother, but it was Fujimoto that had stopped him, from going anywhere.

'Let me go! You just kicked me out yourself! I know I'm the screwed-up son. No, actually we're even related. Strangers, right? We are nothing! You're just sick of pretending to be my family! Or is it against your religion to say something like that?! Or wait, is it because you just want to play perfect dad one last time?! Give me a break! You're nobody to me! Don't even try to act like one! You're NOT MY FATH-!' Rin was stopped by his rant. It went quickly he didn't know what had happened. Only there was a loud smacking sound, his cheek having a stinging pain in it, and Allen standing in between Fujimoto and Rin, with her hand raised. It shocked everyone, the normally polite and harmless, girl had just slammed her older brother, but it didn't stop there. Rin just looked shocked as he brought up his hand up to the stinging area on his cheek.

'Rin just shut up...You need to understand something, Rin. Father is doing this to protect you and me. He only wants the best for us...for you. So...DON'T LET ME HEAR YOU TALK LIKE THIS AGAIN ABOUT OUR FATHER! ADOPTED OR NOT! HE IS STILL OUR FATHER!' Allen yelled at Rin. She was fearouse. She couldn't believe what had just came out her elder brother's mouth. She didn't want to believe it, but she was filled with so much rage. That she let it out, and ended up slapping her older brother. Allen just panted as she looked at her elder brother. Rin just looked down in shame at what he had just said. It was clear that Allen had snapped him out of his rage, and before he could do something stupid.

'It will be morning soon. Hurry and go get your things.' Fujimoto spoke as he looked at the two. there was glimpse of sadness in his eyes, as he looked at the two. allen nodded and started to walk away.

'..Fine' Rin mudder softly. He didn't look up as he started to follow after Allen, but he was stopped. He was stopped by his adopted father.

'urgh!' Fujimoto grunted as he fell to the floor and clutched his heart and tried to keep himself from lying face down on the floor.

'Father!' The priest yelled as they started to come closer.

Don't come near me!' Fujimoto yelled at them in warning. The light went out in the room.  
It was completely dark. But then the room lit up, with a flash of blue flames. It wasn't long before the blue flashes

'Wh-What's going on?' Rin asked as he looked around the room in distress. While Allen felt an evil presence in the room. looking towards the source of the flames. They were coming from Fujimoto. No one in the room could see what expression Fujimoto.

'HEHEHEH! AT LONG LAST...I'VE CLAIMED IT AS MY OWN! THIS BODY!' a voice came from Fujimoto, but it wasn't Fujimoto. It was eviler, it was breaking. It was menacing, and it caused a shiver to go down Rin's and Allen's back.

'Hey!'Rin called out for Fujimoto as he got closer. Then he saw it. A shark like grin, appeared on his adopted father's face. It wasn't Fujimoto. It was someone else.

'WE MEET AT LAST, MY SON!' The voice called again. As The body of Fujimoto stood up quickly. It was almost unnatural.

'Father!' Allen called out in shocked as she looked at the man before them and understood what was going on. She quickly ran up to Rin and pulled him back.

'What's wrong with you old man? Rin asked as he looked at Fujimoto. He was shocked and scared of what he was seeing, and hearing.

'He's been possessed. Satan has take control of his body!' Allen yelled as she grabbed on to his arm.

'Huh?' Rin questioned as he looked back and forth between Allen and Satan.

'EXACTLY I AM SATAN! I'M THE RULER OF GEHENNA AND YOUR REAL FATHER! YOU CAN CALL ME PAPA IF YOU WANT! HAHAHAHA!' Satan laughed out.

'Father Fujimoto!' The priest called out as they ran towards Sata, but they were stopped just as quick.

'SHUT UP!' Satan yelled as he blasted the priest with his flames. Causing them to be thrown back, and covered in vibrant blue flames.

'You guys!' Rin called out as he looked at the priest on the other side of the destroyed room. Allen clenched tighter onto her older brother. She knew what was going on, but only fear filled her. She couldn't keep her eyes off the man that has raised her for such a long time.

DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL OUR TOUCHING REUNION' Satan yelled again as he blasted Allen causing her to be flung back, and hit a wall.

'Allen!' Rin yelled as he saw Allen was flung back and landed right into a wall. He saw she collapsed to the ground. He wanted to run over to her, but he couldn't he was paralyzed with fear.

'YOU SEE, MY POWER IS TOO OVERWHELMING FOR ASSIAH, AND SO WHATEVER I POSSESS IS DOOMED NOT TO LAST VERY LONG, AND JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER' Satan spoke again as blood started to pour out of Fujimoto's eyes and nose. Satan quickly ripped off Fujimoto fingers, causing blood to pour out of them. With that blood, a gate was formed.

'What the hell' Rin mutter as he looked at the blood that was coming out of the eyes and nose of Fujimoto. It was a terrifying image. It was a terrible scene that he had to see.

'GEHENNA GATE! THE MAGICAL DOOR LINKING ASSIAH AND GEHENNA! NOW, THEN, LET'S BE OFF TO GEHENNA.' Satan called out as he summoned the gate of the Gehenna. The gates sudden summoning caused Rin to step back. However when Rin stepped back he tripped over a piece of rubbish causing him to fall onto his bum. Satan turned towards Rin and started to walk towards him.

'S-stay away from me! Stay away!' Rin yelled in fear as he tried to get away. His flames appeared. This did cause Satan to stop, but then he burst out laughing.

'HAHAHA! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT? DID YOU PISS YOURSELF! PATHETIC..JUST GET YOUR DEMONIC POWERS BACK ALREADY!' Satan laughed at Rin's flames. It seemed even though Rin's flames seemed powerful, he was still very weak, in Satan's eyes. .

'I'm not a demon! I'm human!' Rin yelled as tried to get away, but his attempt was futile. Satan, just grabbed on to the color of his coat and shirt, and dragged him over to the gate.

'**Is that me? Then I really am...' ** Thought as he looked at himself briefly in a

'THE BLOOD OF THE GOD OF GEHENNA RUNS IN YOUR VEINS, YET YOUR BODY EXISTS HERE IN ASSIAH..YOU ARE AN EXTRAORDINARY BEING! HEHEHEHE!' Satan spoke with evil in his voice, as he laughed, and dragged Rin toward the gate. Before he could throw Rin into the gate Satan was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

That he his' melodic voice came from somewhere else. This voice caused Satan to stop. The voice was full of wisdom, and power. Looking towards voice. He saw Allen. She was standing there with her sword in hand, and eyes of gold. Satan eyes widen at the sight of Allen

'I'm sorry everyone...but I won't stand by and do nothing when I can.' Allen spoke apologetic. As she grabbed onto the hilt and the sheath of her sword. It was strange seeing Allen hold a sword that was twice her size, with ease.

'Stop it Allen! Did you forget what father fujimoto told you? If you draw that sword..who knows what will happen!' A priest yelled as his eyes widen, in fear of the unknown, but Allen just gave them a trusting smile.

'Do know what will happen! Father...I will not allow you die this way!' Allen yelled as she started to up the sword out of the sheath. Then she spoke again before the sword was fully free: her mouth moved. No one aside from Rin seemed to make it out. '...Innonces Activite.

The the room lite up by a white light. It caused the other occupants to cover their eyes. Once the light had dissipated. They saw it. Where Allen once stood was a white figure. A white coat covered the person, that they assumed was Allen, but they couldn't tell for the mask that covered the figure's face. What shocked them the most was the claw like hand, that the left hand had turned into.

'WHAT! HOW CAN YOUR KIND STILL EXIST! YOUR KIND WAS MEANT TO DIE OUT A LONG TIME AGO!' Satan yelled in shock, His eyes were wide open.

'Maybe you should know your enemies more before attacking.' Allen's voice came from the figure. Her voice held so much power.

'It is time for you to return to Gehenna, King of Demons.' Allen said as she raised her left hand above her head.

'Cross Grave' Allen spoke in a different language, Rin and the others didn't really understand. However, they knew it was english. She spoke softly as she brought her arm down, in a swipe like motion. It caused a series of small explosions to occur around Satan. He disappeared for a moment.

'HAHAH! YOU THINK A PATHICE ATTACK WILL SEND ME BACK. I SHOULD KILL YOU THEN YOUR KIND WILL REALLY BE FINISHED' Satan yelled as he sent a burst of flames at Allen.

'Damn..I should have used a stronger attack..' Allen muttered as she looked at Satan, as she cut through the flames that were sent at her.

'You will find that harder than you think' Allen stated loudly as she started to walk closer to Satan and the gate. Then something happened...

'no...what..type of father...would I... be if ...I let... my children fight..' Fujimoto's voice came through as he looked up at the two siblings.

'Those ...children...are mine! and! I'm... saving them... from your... sorry ass!' Fujimoto voice broke through. Fujimoto grabbed the pendant around his neck and stabbed himself in the chest. Fujimoto quickly fell into the gate.

'C-CURSE...DAMN YOU, EXORCIST! YOU MEAN TO SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE? DAMN YOU!' Satan spoke as Fujimoto's body started to sink into the gate. Satan disappeared with his flames going out.

'FATHER!' The priest yelled as they saw Fujimoto start to sink into the gate.

'Edge End!' Allen yelled as she slashed down onto the gate. Destroying it and saving Fujimoto's body from falling into Gehenna. Once the gate was gone, Allen deactivate her innocence.

'Father! Old man' Rin and Allen yelled as they ran towards Fujimoto's body. They both got down onto their knees and sat beside Fujimoto.

'I'm...sorry...I should have been a better parent..' Fujimoto coughed up blood as he spoke.

'There is nothing you can apologizes for! You did everything for us' Allen spoke with tears pouring down her face. As she held onto Fujimoto's hand tightly.

'You are the best father we could ever ask for!' Rin spoke up as tears started to pour out of his eyes. He grabbed onto Fujimoto's hand and held tight. He didn't want to lose someone important in his life. He didn't want to lose this man. This man would always be his father.

'Urgk...Allen... I'm sorry... you had... to release your... powers... because... of me... and now your..' Fujimoto spoke as he coughed up some blood. Fujimoto looked at Allen and place his hand on her cheek.

'It's fine..I knew what would happen once I draw my sword, and I know I can never go back…But before you pass on I must tell you something…' Allen said softly as tears poured. Allen lightly put her hand on Fujimoto's hand as she looked at him.

'Then it... was honor to be your father...Rin… Allen…. you know I love you, and yukio...I was happy to be your father while it lasted..' Fujimoto spoke again. He Looked at the two siblings. He wished the youngest of the male sibling was here.

'Shush...Don't speak anymore...Let me sing for you…' Allen shushed Fujimoto. Before she started to sing.

'Lacrimosa dies illa **(Tearful was that day)**

Qua resurget ex favilla **(From which the ashes will rise)**

Judicandus homo reus **(The guilty man is condemned)**

Huic ergo parce, Deus, **(So have mercy on him, Lord,)**

Pie Jesu Domine **(Compassionate Lord Jesus)**

Judicandus homo reus **(The guilty man is condemned)**

Huic ergo parce, Deus, **(So have mercy on him, Lord,)**

Pie Jesu Domine **(Compassionate Lord Jesus)**'

After the song was over, Fujimoto was motionless, his hand had gone limp… He didn't move. He wasn't breathing. Tears were falling, and cries were heard.

The song was in a different language and Rin and the priest couldn't understand it. However, they could tell it was sounded like latin. Even though Rin and the others wanted to know where did she learn to the language.

'Damn! Damn it all to hell!' Rin yelled as he repeatedly punched the ground. Tears kept pouring out of his year as he punched the ground.

'Rin..' Allen said softly as tears poured out of her eyes as well. She watched Rin with tear filled eyes, as Rin let out all of his anger and fear. Also to let him realize the result of this conflict.

'I haven't shown the old man anything, and...and..now..he's...gone.' Rin cursed as he continued to punch the ground. Then finally he stopped with one punched.

'Rin…' Allen said again as she got up and walked towards Rin and sat down in front of him. She placed her hand on Rin's fist and pulled his hand into hers.

'...Dad' Rin sniffled as he kept his head down and didn't look up at all.

'Hush..it'll be okay..Everything will be okay..' Allen spoke softly as she pulled Rin into a hug. Keeping him close and keeping him in her eyes.

'Rin..Allen' A voice came from the once entres of the monastery. Allen looked over to the source as saw Yukio. Her other brother.

'Nii-san...Allen' Yukio sounded shock as he looked at the destruction, that had accurred.

'Yukio Nii-san' Allen sniffled as she looked at both of her older brothers. Tears were pour out of Allen's eyes. Then Yukio saw fujimoto's body, covered in blood.

'Father!' Yukio yelled in fear at the reality. Yukio quickly ran toward the corpse and his siblings.

'I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I'm sorry' Rin repeated in Allen's shouldered as she petted his head. Rin held tightly onto Allen and let her cry on him, just as she let him. She let him let it all out.

'Rin nii-san..' Yukio said softly as he listened to Rin's and Allen's cries. Before he felt tears of pain and sadness fall down his face.

**Time skip**

**Rin's POV**

It was raining...I stood staring at the grave of my old man. Next to me was Allen. I could tell she was trying not to cry, but tears were still falling..

I was just think of the past. Think about what the old man had told me..His voice ringed though my head. As the more I remembered him…The more I wished he was still here.

The last thing he told me to do rang through my mind as I pulled out the phone the old man gave me..It was his..

I felt allen tighten her hold on my coat jacket as she looked at the phone..I dialed the only number that was on the phone..

I could hear the ringing...It was echoing..I could hear it through the phone and in my surrounding..looking around I noticed at there was men in black that had surrounded me and Allen..

'Pleased to meet you..' I heard the voice it came from the phone and from my surroundings. Looking toward the source. I saw a man dressed in a like a clown. He was wearing a white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes.

'I am Mephisto Pheles, Preceptor of Japan Branch of the knights of the True Cross' I looked at the man now named Mephisto..To put it simple he looked stranged. He pulled his phone away and end the call. I quickly closed the phone in my hand and put it in my pocket.

'I was a friend of Father Fujimoto's. Please allow me to extend my deepest condolences.' He said as he bowed a bit and looked at the two siblings.

'Are you guys all exorcists, too' I asked as I looked

'Yes. We know all about you.' Mephisto spoke with a large grin on his face. I pulled Allen behind me incase they try anything.

'It seems that Father Fujimoto intend to raise you as a human..but against his wishes, you instead awoke to your true nature..' He continued as his grin larged as his eyes looked directly at Rin.

'**Huh? That's strange...I never released my sword. Oh well at least I can protect Allen, from whatever they are planning.' **I thought to myself as I felt Allen tighten her grip on my racket.

'Well having the son of Satan at large in Assiah puts mankind in the worst Kind of jeopardy. Powers or now powers. As such, we are compelled to eliminate you, in the name of the Vatican.' Mephisto spoke again as he watched the siblings interaction.

'You will do no such thing.' Allen said with a strong voice from beside my. Mephisto seemed shocked That the small girl beside me, was able to speak in such a tone.

**Normal POV**

'**So the Vatican is still doing such stunts.' **Allen thought as I looked at the clown named Mephisto. Allen was raging that the church was still doing such thing, even after hundreds of years. '**It just shows they will never change.'**

'Hey! I thought you were going to offer protection!' Rin yelled as he looked a little stunned. Allen knew that Rin was trying to protect her, by not saying anything out his sword. So she just kept her mouth shut honoring Rin's choice.

'I never let my personal feelings interfere with my business.' Mephisto said with amusement.

Now I guess you have two options left for you. Either be killed by us, or kill us and flee...Oh, wait there's also the option of taking your own life,so that's three.' Mephisto said as he laughed as he looked at there amused expression.

'Now, which will it be?' He asked as he looked at Rin and only Rin. He didn't seem to care very much for Allen. How was standing right next to Rin.

'Let me join you guys. I don't care what you say. I don't care what you I'm no son of Satan. I have only one Father! That's Shiro Fujimoto' Rin yelled. He was serious. He was going to show that he was not Satan's son, but Fujimoto's son.

'Rin Nii-san..' Allen said softly as she looked up at Rin. She was proud to have such a older brother, blood or not.

'I see..So you're saying you'd like to carry out Fujimoto's dying wish, but please, listen to for a moment. Just what do you plan to do as an exorcist?' Mephisto asked in shocked as he looked at younger demon in front of him.

'Kick Satan's Ass!' Rin yelled out. looking at the clown like man in front of him.

''HAHAHAHAH!' Mephisto just laughed at the statement. He couldn't believe what the boy had just said.

'What's so funny?' Rin asked bluntly as he looked at the clown laughing at him.

'Funny? the son of Satan, an exorcist. How Brilliant! I haven't laugh so hard in a long time' Mephisto laughed out as he wiped tears that formed from crying.

'Hey, I'm serious about this! Allen you think I can do it don't you' Rin turned and asked Allen. Who was trying not to laugh,

'pfttt…' Allen tried to hold back from laughing, but a little bit slipped though.

'HEY!' Rin felt insulted, but he knew Allen was trying not to laugh so he didn't say anything else.

'How droll! Very well, then!'Mephisto said as he grinned at Rin.

'Wait! Sir' an exorcist exclaim, but he was just ignored by Mephisto.

'Huh? You're okay with it?'Rin asked as he looked at the clown man in front.

'This is an extra legal measure. However, Master Rin..you have chosen to follow a thorny path..You may regret not have chosen death.' Mephisto warned as he looked at who he thought was a demon.

'I don't give a damn. Don't my only choice is to move on!I'm going to become an exorcist!' Rin was serious and he was going to become an exorcist no matter what.

**.**

**.**

**Sorry this took so long! I was really busy this week and last week. However I managed to finish it. I hope you guy enjoyed. And the next chapter should come out in the following weeks, maybe this week or maybe the following. just don't rush me guys, this time. I have exams this week so I don't know. However I just have 3 days of exams then I'm not in school for a few days. So, hopefully that time will be used for typing the next chapter. **

**Well I hoped you guy enjoyed. **

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry for taking so long. My School has been taking all my time most of my time. As for the next chapters to come. It may be longer until they come out, most likely after school ends. Which are 5 months away. However, I will try to update as much as possible. I just need this time to try and type up as many chapters as possible. Right now I'm working on dialog for this series. Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. Now hear it is. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do NOT own -Man or Ao no Exorcist**

**.**

**.**

'speech'- normal

'_bla bla bla'_ \- Thoughts or Sound effects.

'**bla bla bla' **\- Demon speech

'_write write write'_\- Writing

'bla bla bla' - speech in a different laugh. (A/N: Most of the time it will be English, because there in japan, so they speech Japanese.)

**.**

**The Next Day.**

'Ahhh what a beautiful day!' said Mephisto as he looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled brightly.

'I hope we can trust him' Rin muttered to Allen. Allen just nodded in agreement as she looked at the clown. Rin looked down the road and notice a pink car was coming their way. Rin quickly jumped back as the car quickly pulled up next to them. It was at that moment that Rin notices that it wasn't a pink car it was a pink limousine. Rin and looked at the limousine together and instantly knew this man was just going to be even weirder.

'We are leaving Rin and Allen in your hands Faust' said one of the priest as he shook Mephisto's hand.

'Don't worry I will take care of them' Mephisto said as he shooked the priest's hand, with his grin still present.

'Huh? I thought your name was Mephisto.' Rin asked in a hushed tone.

'I go by Johann Faust the fifth in public, I'm also the president of True cross Academy.' Mephisto whispered back.

'**Ahhh! so that why that name sound so familiar!'** Allen thought as she listened to the conversations her brother and Mephisto was having.

'Wait! what!?That's Yukio's-' Rin thoughts were cut off as he heard a voice come from behind him and Allen...

'Good morning' turning around Allen and Rin saw Yukio behind them.

'Ah! Yukio' Rin said as when he notice it was Yukio.

'Morning Yukio Nii-san' Allen greeted with a smile. Yukio nodded in reply.

'Sorry I'm late' Yukio apologized to the three of them.

'Now say goodbye to the home where you raised.' Mephisto order before the three of them got into the pink limousine that had parked beside them.

'**The place where my brother, my sister and I have lived for 15 years I've had hardly spoke to Yukio since the Funeral and he hasn't spoken to me. How can I explain Fujimoto's death to him? How can I tell him who I'm? ARGH! I'd never find the right words'** Rin thought as he looked at the other occupants of the limousine and outside of the limousine.

'Why the glum face' Yukio asked as he notice the face his older brother was making. Allen lifted her eyes from a book that she was reading. She too looked at her brother with worry, for the face her adopted brother was making.

'Uh..It's nothing' Rin uttered out as he calmed his thoughts a little bit. Rin turned his face back towards the window and watched the scenery change rapidly.

'**Also...What is Allen exactly?'** Rin thought again as he looked at his younger adopted sister, from the corner of his eyes.

' can see the academy. All the academic Facilities are gathered here.' Mephisto said as he looked out the window and pointed the center of the whole town.

'You're looking at the center of true cross town.' Mephisto explained as they watch the center of the town.

'Wow!'Rin exclaimed as he looked at the Academy from the distance they were at. He knew that it would be very easy to get lost.

'Welcome to True Cross Academy' Mephisto said once they pulled up to the entrance to the school. The siblings quickly started to get out of the car. Yukio was the first out.

'The entrance ceremony will begin soon.' Yukio warned as he looked at the watch on his wrist.

'Thank you again Mr. Faust' Allen as she got out car after Yukio.

'Thanks for the ride!' Rin yelled as he climbed out of the car following after Allen.

'Whoops! Mr. and Ms. Okumura you will need to change into your uniform' Mephisto yelled as he pulled Rin back into the car.

'You tell us this now!' Rin exclaimed while Allen just looked shocked.

'Also, Rin I need to speak with you.'Mephisto whispered into Rin's ear.

'Here you go miss' Mephisto said to Allen, ignoring Rin. He handed Allen a pile of neatly folded clothes.

'Thank you' Allen said as she took the clothes and notice it was the female school uniform.

'Well? Now What is it.?' Rin said as he closed the door and started to change.

'I'll come see you after the ceremony and We'll talk later' Mephisto said as covered his eyes.

'**There's something fishy about that guy' **Rin thought as he quickly finished up and quickly got out of the car, to get away from the clown.

'Mhm? Where's Allen?' Rin asked once he was out of the car. Rin looked around but he could not see Allen anywhere.

'She went to change in a bathroom' Yukio explained as he looked down at his watch again.

'Ah...I see' Rin said in understanding.

'You can check in everything but your valuables over there' Yukio said as he pointed in a direction toward the entrance to the school. They started to walk in the direction. However, they were stopped by someone calling after them.

'Hey! Rin Nii-san, Yukio Nii-san Wait for me!' Turning around the twin saw Allen running towards them. They were shocked at how their little sister looked and they both started to very protective of her. The outfit was the normal uniform, however, the skirt she was wearing, both the brothers felt it was too short, for Allen. Allen was death glaring any other males looking at Allen.

'Allen!'Rin yelled as he waved for her to hurry not for her safety, just so he doesn't kill any other males for looking at his sister the wrong way.

'**That skirt is too short and surely this isn't a school for an exorcist!' **Rin complained to himself. The thought of his baby sister walking around in a skirt like that was annoying him. He and Yukio were starting to plan ways to always be by her side, asides from when she is in class.

'I'm getting nerves.' Yukio mutter to himself. Rin who was close by was able to hear him clearly.

'Why it's just an entrance ceremony' Rin asked as he looked at his younger brother with a confused expression. Allen also looked confused at what they were talking about.

'yeah but…' Yukio started to speak but stopped before he could say anymore.

**TIMESKIP**

'Freshmen Representative Yukio Okumura!'

'Here!' Yukio called as he stood up and walked down to the stage. Where he start to present, and talk to the crown of students.

'**Alack!'** Rin thought in shock as he saw his little brother, speak in front of the of a large. rin looked over at Allen, and notice that she wasn't even bothered with Yukio up speaking in front of all these people.

'That means he got the top scores in the entrance exam, right?' said a girl that was facing right in front of him.

'And have you noticed? He's kinda hot too!' said another girl, Rin just sweatdropped at the girls as they continued to talk about Yukio. He quickly turns his attention to Yukio who had just finished his speech.

'**Seriously...but yukio..That little crybaby Yukio, who always got bullied' **Rin thought as he looked at his little brother with a proud expression. Rin started to clap as his brother started to walk off the stage.

**TIMESKIP**

'Hey, Okumura? what course are you in?' a girl that was talking with Yukio asked. Rin and Allen who were a little further away saw this and watched to see what would happen.

'Huh?..Um..Advanced.' Yukio replied as he blushed a little bit with embarrassment. Rin and Allen smiled at there brother as he talked with an others in their grade.

'I knew it!' the girl exclaimed after Yukio had replied to them.

'You're pretty tall!' said another girl as she looked up at Yukio.

'**That's right he is going to be a doctor..Yukio has no idea about anything. So there's no point in dragging him into this... This is my problem'** Rin thought as he looked at Yukio. A grim expression was held as he watches his younger brother.

'Is everything okay Rin Nii-san' Allen said as she notice Rin's grim expression.

'Huh? Ah..yeah, just thinking' Rin said once he notice Allen had spoken to him.

'Well don't think too hard or you're going to give yourself a headache' Allen said worriedly as she looked at Rin. Allen quickly turned her head in a direction and looked in that direction a little confused, like something was there.

'yeah, yeah' Rin reassured her. Rin didn't seem to notice his younger sister was distracted by something

'ahhhhh..' Allen suddenly exclaimed in realization as she looked in a direction. Her sudden exclamation had caused Rin to jump and look at his sisters. She then glares in that direction, before looking back at Rin.

'mhm? what's up with you?' Rin said as he looked in the direction she was, but he saw nothing.

'mhm... it's nothing important' Allen said as his eyes flicked in a direction that seemed like no one was there. Rin just left it at that, even though he was a little concerned. Allen and Rin followed after a group of people getting a tour round the campus, and meeting some of their teachers. Allen and Rin meet back up at a spot they assigned early in the day.

The place they chose to meet at was at a bridge that had some cherry blossoms tree beside it. the were certainly waiting for Mephisto to arrive so they could go to Cram School.

'Thank you for waiting for me' Mephisto suddenly said after he had appeared out nowhere. Mephisto sat on top of the lap

'So...How do we become exorcist' Rin asked as he looked at Mephisto after he calmed down from Mephisto appearing out of nowhere.

'We?' Mephisto asked confused. He then just notices that Allen was standing beside

'Well, yes anywhere I go she goes, plus I promised myself and Fujimoto, to always protect her.' Rin explained/lied to Mephisto. Mephisto looked at the Allen suspiciously.

'I see..' Mephisto speak as he glared at Allen. However, his mood changed just as quick as he appeared.

'Well it makes no difference to me' Mephisto smiled as he looked at Allen, however, there was a suspicious glint in his eyes. Allen notices it, but gave it no heed, and turned her attention to her brother.

'**I wouldn't say that if I were you clown' **Allen thought to herself as she looked at the demon in front of her.

'Anyway I appreciate your enthusiasm..but you must take things in steps. First you must attend cram school' Mephisto continued explaining as he hopped

'Cram school?!' Rin exclaimed as he looked at Mephisto in shock. He didn't want to believe it. He had enough school as it was, and he had even more.

'For exorcists you will begin learning exorcism as a "page"' Mephisto explained as he watch Rina and Allen. Rin was really bothered, however, Allen didn't seem bothered at all.

'High school begins in a week's times, however, cram school starts today. I'll take you there. However, a word of warning! It is a secret that you are satan's illegitimate child. Your can hide your tail while your ears and fangs can be covered. However those games of yours are no joke' Mephisto continued as he ignore any of Rin's exclamations.

'Yeah, Yeah' Rin said not really caring, even though he knew he should.

**Rin's POV**

'Rin Nii-san, He is serious you need to be careful.' Allen said. Looking at her I knew she wanted me to agree. I also knew that we were both going to act like I have my demonic appearance even though I have yet to release my sword.

'I know' Rin gave Allen a look that pretty much said you're one to talk. Allen pulled me down to her height and whispering my ear.

'Also, Rin we will need to talk later, Once he is gone'

'**It must be serious for Al to call me by my name' **I thought To myself. I nodded my head, so she would let me go and so I would set back from her.

'Well then if we are ready then shall we be on our way' Mephisto spoke up suddenly cause me to jump. I turned towards him to yell at him, but I was stopped before I could say anything.

'Eins! Zwei! Drei!' Mephisto chanted before his body was consumed in a pink cloud. Where Mephisto once stood was no a little Boston terrier, that had white fur with a pink bow around its neck. I was shocked just started at the dog before I yelled 'WHAT! Can all exorcist do that?!'.

'No, I just a special case' Mephisto voice came from the little dog.

'Oh right you will be needing this' Mephisto said as he pulled out four little gold keys. He handed two to me and the other two to Allen.

'Those keys will open any door and take you to where you will be studying.' Mephisto example as he looked towards a door.

'Go on try it.' Mephisto said as he point his little dog nose towards a door of a shed. Allen and I walked over to it and I place the key with a true cross symbol on it and turned the doorknob.

**Allen's POV**

I looked through the door and saw a completely different area. It looked and felt completely different from the rest of the school. It also felt very familiar, but I could not place why.

'woah' I heard Rin exclaim as looked through the door and saw a new area.

'First-years lessons are in room 1106', Mephisto said He started to walk down the hallway.

'**This is interesting it is almost like the ark...but where did he get this power' **I thought as I walked through the door and followed after Rin and Mephisto. We followed the dog version of Mephisto until we arrived at a door not to far from the door they came in from.

'This is where you two will be learning exorcist.' Mephisto said as he nudged at the door. Mephisto also explained that he would be with us for today, but I didn't listen.

Rin gulped as he look at the door.

'It'll be alright Rin-nii san.' I said as he patted Rin on the shoulder giving him a little nudge. Rin slowly opened the door..Then it came to me why this place came felt so familiar...It was like it was a recreation of the Black Order, but completly different. However, it still has the same fealing of the Black Order, but why...

**.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
